


(not so) red string of fate

by sparkwhorunswithwolves



Series: not!fics and other bits and pieces [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Red String of Fate, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkwhorunswithwolves/pseuds/sparkwhorunswithwolves
Summary: Stiles can see everyones strings of fate. Not all of them are romantic, or even positive relationships.





	(not so) red string of fate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr @ sparkwhorunswithwolves

Stiles can see everyone’s strings of fate. Not necessarily romantic or soulmates, but platonic, familial, even toxic relationships. Each with a different colour and texture, depending on the relationship, and one string can have two very different ends.

So my first instinct is obviously Stallison. Because Scott-and-Allison’s string is red and soft, with patches of greys and browns and frayed yarn, cut and knotted together at one point. 

But with all the werewolves and hunters Stiles doesn’t really get close to her until later. Stiles-and-Allison’s string starts as a muted blue, getting brighter over time, with some purple nearly going into red. (And, as they’re about to sacrifice themselves he looks at her and sees dark greys, nearly black, string that looks like it’s going to snap any second now.)

Stiles never had a string connecting him to Lydia Before. After Peter, after Matt and Gerard and Jackson, Lydia-and-Stiles’ string starts as a barely there, pale yellow thread, getting thicker and brighter over time, turning green, and it’s one of the prettiest colours he’s ever seen.

(And while he did everything he could in that basement, he’ll forever regret the missed possibility of two other green strings, just as vibrant and strong.)

When he first saw Stiles-and-Scott’s string it was nearly as vibrantly green as Lydia-and-Stiles’ would become. And then werewolves happened, and Allison, and their string changed for the first time in a decade. The green gets duller, and it’s more yellow than green on most days. And then Theo happens, and and the yellow turns to grey. And Stiles watches as Stiles-and-Scott’s string disappears when he tells him he’s only human.

(The first time he saw a string that didn’t connect two people he was 9. It went from red to black and then just… stopped. If he focused hard enough he could make out flames. He didn’t sleep for a week. A month later the Hale house caught fire.)  
The second time is just after they sacrificed themselves to save their parents. It's dark and twisted, rotten, an both ends, somehow, are tied aroud his own finger.


End file.
